


Bump

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prowl is the thing that goes bump in the night, but not the only thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Shattered Glass  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Jazz, Prowl  
>  **Warnings:** Non-graphic mention of unnamed character death. (Does that need warned for?)  
>  **Notes:** I wiki’d about Prowl for Shattered Glass since I don’t know the character well at all. He’s apparently a fly-by the seat of his aft kinda mech, so please forgive any OOCness. I went with where the idea took me once I read his wiki. From anon - **The Prompt:** _SG-Jazz/Prowl- Things that go bump in the night._

“Ya’re too reckless.” Jazz stood in the shadows just inside the Autobot base. He’d been waiting, and now Prowl was back, covered in someone else’s energon and smirking.

“Aw~ I didn’t know you cared. I’m touched.”

“Didja even kill him, or did he fight free.”

The smirk widened. “Yes.” Prowl’s hand waved, and he continued on along the corridor as Jazz locked up. “He got away, but then I trailed him to his bolt hole.” He sucked a bloody finger, optics dimming as he purred, “Made such a mess, but he’ll never deliver his information to the Decepticons.”

Jazz nodded as he walked, setting his pace to Prowl’s slower swagger. “And the body?”

Prowl’s doorwings fluttered. “I decided to slip in close and leave it where his friends would be sure to find him.”

“Without alerting them?”

Prowl snorted, genuine irritation showing for a moment. “I was a ghost.”

“Ya’re usually pretty loud.”

“ _You_ are usually loud. And less cautious.” Prowl gave him a jab in the upper arm that made Jazz growl. “Why are you even complaining?”

“The way ya went chargin’ off, didn’t bother ta even think about security. What if it’d been a distraction? A plot ta kill Prime? Left every door open on your way out.”

Prowl snorted. “It wasn’t. Besides, _I_ trust our leader’s strength.” He strutted off, leaving Jazz to growl at the dig, and looking far too pleased with himself.

Jazz grinned suddenly, and took a different hall. Prowl wasn’t the only thing that could go bump in the night, and Jazz had a mind for a little bit of fun himself. If it wiped that smug look off Prowl’s face, all the better.


End file.
